


a midsummer night’s dream

by pacificnewt



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, handjobs, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificnewt/pseuds/pacificnewt
Summary: “Neighbors are outta town for the week, they got a pool, I got a fuckbuddy— put two and two together.”





	a midsummer night’s dream

**Author's Note:**

> [to the tune of you’re a mean one mr grinch] you’re a bastard mr dean

Heather Chandler sat up uneasily in her bed as soon as she heard rustling outside her window.

 

The summer night breeze was pleasant. She had left the window open, a clear and easy entrance into her bedroom. Heather eyed the window nervously, then eventually turned away and lay back down in bed. She heard a large branch snap and jolted upright again.

 

“Who’s there?” She demanded. No answer.

 

Heather furrowed her eyebrows and squinted her eyes at the window, the sound of rustling leaves growing louder outside her room. She instantly wished she’d had a knife, a bat, something— instead she held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

 

One final twig snapped and suddenly someone’s head poked through the opening. Heather snapped her eyes open and nearly shrieked. “Jason Dean!”

 

“Happy to see you too, sweetheart,” Jason chided. He picked a few stray leaves out of his hair and crawled the rest of the way through the window, crashing onto the floor. “Yeesh, that window’s smaller than it looks!”

 

“What the _hell_  are you doing here?” Heather picked up one of her pillows and hurled it at Jason, who swatted it away with his hand. “It’s eleven at night!”

 

“My witching hour.” His lips curled into a crooked grin. “C’mon, I’m bored. I thought you might want to do something.”

 

“Yeah, sleep.” Heather groaned and flopped back down in bed. “Not all of us are fucking nocturnal, JD. I have shit to do tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah?” Jason cocked an eyebrow playfully and waltzed toward her bed. “Like, say, sleep off a hangover with the neighborhood’s next up-and-coming man whore?”

 

She gasped in shock and smacked at his arm when it was in reach. “You dick!”

 

“What about it?” He could never help but flaunt that infamous shit-eating grin. “You haven’t ever complained about it before.”

 

Heather was nearly fuming. She wanted to scream, but saved her tongue for her sleeping parents’ sake. “Get out.”

 

Jason chuckled and sat on her bed, laying himself dramatically across her lap. “Come oooonnnn. Summer’s a fucking drag. I thought you’d be up for a little scandal in the night, but if you’d prefer I leave, I can find some other girl to—“

 

Heather instantly leaned down and locked their lips at the mention of anybody else, quick to slip her tongue inside his mouth. Jason stirred in surprise, but closed his eyes and pushed his own tongue back against hers. She groaned softly, then pulled away and huffed.

 

Jason winked. “I’ll be outside.”

 

As soon as Jason left, Heather buried her face in her pillow for a quick moment to internalize a holler and then she got up. She was still in her pajamas, hair tied back, but she figured Jason wouldn’t care. He never did.

 

Heather joined him outside her house (through the door, not the window, she was sensible) and tried her best to pretend to be mad at him. It didn’t work.

 

Jason took hold of her hand with his fingers poking out of the sleeve of the coat Heather hated oh-so much. “Do you never take that thing off?” She scoffed.

 

“It’s comfortable,” Jason said, humming innocently. He started walking, his long legs taking strides half as long as Heather’s shorter ones.

 

“Whatever. Where are we going? Are you breaking me into a seven eleven again?”

 

“Not tonight.” Jason turned down a street and tugged at her hand, urging her to move a little faster. “Put a little pep in your step, princess.”

 

Heather grunted and caught up with him as quick as she could. “Then where else? That’s your usual go-to when you drag me out at midnight like this.”

 

“It’s something different tonight,” he assured her. “A little bit of a hike, though. No more questions.”

 

She did not ask any more questions.

 

Once Jason decided their walk was over, he stopped in front of a house right across from his own. Heather looked at him with both annoyance and curiosity. “What are we doing here?”

 

He grabbed a tighter hold of her hand and sneakily led her around to the backyard. Once they passed a fence that Jason helped Heather over and he himself jumped over, they came upon a large pool in the ground with lights along the sides. From a stereo on the table there was quiet music audible, and a small towel with various types of beer sitting on it next to the pool.

 

Jason smiled and nodded toward his setup, which he seemed to be rather proud of. “Neighbors are outta town for the week, they got a pool, I got a fuckbuddy— put two and two together.”

 

Heather rolled her eyes. Mostly because she’d been labeled a “fuckbuddy”, which was an unappealing word, but also because she was just annoyed. What about him _wasn’t_  annoying?

 

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit, prick,” Heather groaned.

 

“Neither did I,” Jason said, voice smooth. While Heather admired the thought of a cool swim on a humid summer night, she hadn’t noticed Jason had stripped himself of his coat, shirt, and his pants. Before she could get in a word, he suddenly dashed toward the water, threw himself into the air, and crashed onto the surface with a huge splash. Heather gasped, now thoroughly soaked.

 

Jason emerged from the water and ran a hand through his hair to keep it out of his face, chest swelling for a gasp of fresh air. He swam over to his alcohol collection, grabbed a random bottle, popped the top and started to empty it into his mouth. “C’mon in, darlin’, the water is _fine_.”

 

Heather’s cheeks grew rosy, suddenly aware her body was growing warmer. She cursed herself for staring at his hair slicked back, his irresistible grin whilst she began to peel her own clothes off. Once she was ready, she let herself into the water, not with nearly as much force as Jason. Jason sat back against the side with his drink and laughed while she gasped.

 

“You said it was fine!” She cried out, holding her arms that became prickled with goosebumps.

 

“Is this not fine? It’s not freezing.” Jason played with his hair a little more. “Grab something to drink. You’ll get used to it.”

 

As Heather did as he suggested, she cringed harder when she took a drink. The liquid was smooth but chilly, freezing her insides when she felt it slide down her throat. “I’m fucking _cold_.”

 

Jason perked up from his spot floating absentmindedly in the water. He set his drink to the side and said, “Let me warm you up.”

 

Heather tried to protest, but she couldn’t. She definitely couldn’t when she felt Jason’s hands on her sides and then his mouth on hers.

 

Kissing softly at first, Jason quickly got bored. He bit Heather’s lip slowly but surely, warranting a small noise. He seemed pleased. When she began to lick at his lips, Jason pulled away and let himself rest against the side of the pool next to her with a groan of satisfaction.

 

“Come back,” Heather whined. She tugged at his arm and all he did was take another drink. She decided it was her turn and flipped herself over, stomach to Jason’s chest, lips on his collarbones. He stayed relatively silent, hardly even moving. He kept his beer in one hand and used his other underneath the water to squeeze her ass suddenly.

 

“Shit!” Heather yelped. She prodded his chest playfully and then latched back onto his skin, harder this time. She slid her teeth over his chest, kissing and licking all over it. She sucked up rivulets of water and Jason moaned from the back of his throat. As soon as she heard the noise, she pulled off and dipped her head underwater to wet her hair.

 

Jason growled, grabbing at her now soaked hair as soon as she came back up. It didn’t hurt, she whined at the feeling of his fistful of her scalp. He pulled her close and dragged her into his lap, lips attacking her neck.

 

Heather gripped the side of the pool for support while she leaned against Jason, feeling that his breathing had gone ragged. “Shit, ah, fuck— can dish it out but can’t take it in?”

 

“Shut up,” he ordered, hand still buried in her hair. Jason kept sucking on her neck, particularly a spot that made Heather moan and squirm around on him, and used his other hand to glide upward on her chest and catch one of her nipples between his thumb and index finger. Heather gasped while he used his entire hand to cup her, squeezing his hand with a groan. “Jesus, you are sexy.”

 

She ran her hands down his chest and grinded down on him with considerable force, feeling his hardness against her thigh. “Tell me something I don’t know, asshole.”

 

Jason smirked and then lowered both of his hands to hold her by her ass, squeezing again hard while he nipped at her jaw.

 

“JD,” she gasped, “fuck!”

 

Jason tilted his head back and Heather took advantage, kissing at his neck wherever she could. She greedily bit down on some of the skin and sucked it hard, not pulling off until she was certain she’d left a hickey she was happy with. She did it again, Jason’s hands again at her chest, slowly rocking his hips forward.

 

After Heather left a fair amount of skin bruised and Jason was fully hard, he flipped their positions and trailed his hand down to slide a finger against Heather’s clit. An animalistic whine fell from her lips and Jason seemed pleased, still able to feel her slick under the pool water.

 

“Up on the ledge,” he ordered, and Heather didn’t listen. She sank her hand down onto Jason’s cock and he hissed, taking her hand away. “I said up on the ledge.” He grabbed her sides and hoisted her up himself, sitting her down and opening her legs with his hands.

 

“I’ll get you back for this, fucker,” she panted before gasping at the feeling of Jason’s lips at her inner thighs. The closer he got to the in-between the harder he sucked, leaving a delicious trail of purple in his wake. Heather had her hands pulling at his hair when he finally licked his tongue up her clit and sighed pure lust.

 

Jason kept her legs apart for him while he went to work, twirling his tongue around and licking almost desperately while Heather moaned and bucked closer to him in the nighttime air. She was almost breathless, pulling at his head to try and keep herself from screaming into the world. “Fuck, JD, fuck, don’t stop,” she pleaded.

 

Jason slid his hands up Heather’s thighs and moaned into her wetness, licking his lips every time he got a good taste. He could feel her digging her nails into his shoulders, scratching like a cat at his arms. He sped up his pace of eating her out while she pushed herself further onto his mouth until she could feel his tongue inside her.

 

Heather rolled her hips with a cry while she felt the familiar feeling of her climax piling up quickly. She bit her lips hard enough to draw blood while she kept calling for Jason. “JD, JD, JD! I’m gonna— fuck!” She yelled and slumped forward toward him while her orgasm overtook her, hips stuttering all over the place while he continued to lap her up at his ease. When he was through, Jason pulled off and licked his lips again, sighing loudly with pleasure.

 

“Nothing beats you screaming my name,” Jason said, breaking the silence he allowed while she caught her breath back.

 

“Fuck you,” Heather spat back.

 

Jason grabbed a cigarette and a lighter he left for himself on the towel and lit the drug in his mouth, taking a long drag and blowing smoke through his nose. “That’s my job, ain’t it, princess?”

 

“Not if I can help it.” Heather took the cigarette from him and placed it in her own mouth, making eye contact while she gripped her hand around him again and suddenly jerked. Jason gasped loudly and groaned from the pit of his stomach while she evened her pace and pumped him slowly. He ripped back his cigarette while she busied herself with his dick and he continued to smoke through a desperate stream of moans.

 

Heather kissed at his neck again, hand jerking him off fast and with no mercy while he inhaled smoke and blew it back out. He was a mess, she loved having him a mess. He was harder than a rock and she couldn’t help but be proud.

 

Jason fumbled with the cigarette while he took it out to properly make noise, mostly taunts— “Hey, princess, this the best you can do?”— and he thrusted himself further into her grip. She worked him like he was a piece of clay, touching delicately but at the same time hard enough to crack him.

 

Heather squeezed him hard a few times and she knew he would come. While he started to try and choke it out, she grabbed the back of his head and yanked it down so his ear was at her mouth level. She continued to jerk him hard and fast and whispered, “Let’s go, daddy.”

 

Jason’s entire body clenched at that, dropping his cigarette into the water and releasing at once. He didn’t even stop the think that he was ejaculating into a pool that wasn’t even his, but neither did Heather. She stroked him gently through his climax, relishing in the way his face twisted up and he made whimpers and called her name once. Or twice.

 

They sat in silence once more a few to let both of them cool down, both taking sips of their booze with shaky hands. Jason internally mourned the loss of his cigarette, having always been a fan of cigarettes after sex. Even though it hadn’t been _sex_  sex.

 

After Heather finished her beer she started to swim toward the ladder and climbed out of the pool, shuddering at how cold the air felt against her wet skin. Jason looked over and frowned. “Already?”

 

“Let’s go somewhere else,” she said. “I’m getting clammy.”

 

He huffed and climbed out after her, deciding quickly he’d come back and retrieve his alcohol in the morning. He pulled his clothes up off the ground and threw his coat over her, pulling his pants back on and tucking his shirt over his arm.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Thanks.” Heather bit her lip and walked on.

 

“It was good,” Jason mused, stretching his hands over his head.

 

“Oh, please,” she scoffed. “It was only good because I jerked you off.”

 

Jason caught up quick with her and loomed over her curiously. “It was only good because I ate you out.”

 

“Was not.”

 

He smiled his infamous shit-eating grin. “Was too.”


End file.
